The Sleep Over
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: A simple sleep over at Rito's turns into a very troubling night for Rito. Rating T for now, but subject to change.
1. Paranoia

Don't own To love ru.

* * *

Rito was a rather normal teenager, brown hair and brown eyes, nothing particularly special. He did have some rather extraordinary friends though, i.e. his alien ex-fiancée, who would freely declare her love for him, to his everlasting shock. Her name was Lala; she had long pink hair, green eyes, and just so happened to be the princess of the galaxy. Most people would find this an amazing thing, but not Rito. Why? Because he already had a crush on a girl, her name was Sairenji Haruna and she was Lala's best friend (human). However, after getting him into a lot of troubling situations with her, he began to fall for her, and right now he was at a point where he just didn't know how he felt or who he loved anymore.

Right now Lala was indulging in a common Earth activity, a sleep-over party. This spelled instant trouble to Rito, as Lala, Sairenji, Kotegawa, Run, Mio and Risa were all there, in his living room, wearing nothing but pyjamas. Suddenly feeling very hot under his bed covers, Rito sat up, knocking them off so he could let the cool night air wash over him.

The reason for Rito's worry, besides the obvious, was Risa. After two years of friendship he knew what she could be like, and this idea was cemented by her actions a couple of weeks ago. This was why he could say without a shadow of a doubt that she and Mio would try something, either to him directly, or through Lala. Sometimes he was thankful for Lala's innocence, as he had come to realise that if she was any less pure, she might have been more sexually aggressive. Considering the daily torture she accidentally put him through, that thought was terrifying to Rito. However, at times like these he cursed it as it left her open to being manipulated, something Risa delighted in taking advantage of.

Adding Run to equation just doubled his worry as she would also try something, and while Risa would only go as far as heavy teasing(probably… hopefully), Run _would_ molest him in his sleep if given the chance. Those twos' presences', plus thoughts of Momo sneaking into his bed again, kept him awake. After all, paranoia is a good motivator for staying up late at night.

His only real hope was that Kotegawa could keep them both in line, but he didn't put much faith in her achieving that when she was the only voice of reason.

With these thoughts swimming in his mind, Rito just barely caught the sound of creaking floorboards from outside his door, followed soon after by the sounds of whispering, before finally going quiet again as the creaking moved further and further away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rito decided to investigate lest it come back to bite him in the ass later on and crept down the stairs soon after. He wasn't at all going to spy on the girls, not at all. He was just going to find out what that noise was and then immediately head back, and seeing as he didn't want to disturb them, better to not to let them know, so quiet was the best course of action. It will probably take a while to as well, so he better be ready for the long haul. Yep, he wasn't spying at all. Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that you lucky bastard.

Peeking into the living room, Rito quickly realized that the noise earlier was Mikan, Nana and Momo sneaking down to join the group of girls who were chattering, even though they said they wouldn't. Well, he hadn't really expected them to listen anyway and in some ways this was a relief. Hopefully Run and Risa would be less likely to try something with his and Lala's younger sisters there, and if either of them did, Mikan and Nana would put a stop to it.

Reassured by this new development, Rito turned, intending to make his way back to his room before a snippet of overheard conversation stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Mikan, you know Yuuki-kun best right, who does he like the most?" The voice of Kotegawa rolled out, the person he was least expecting to ask such a question.

This sent his mind racing, as Mikan knew of his crush on Haruna-chan, but she didn't know about his current feelings on the matter. If she gave away his feelings for Haruna-chan, it could become a disaster. Lala would be upset, and really the thought of a crying Lala sent a stab of pain through his heart. His relationship with Haruna would change, probably for the worse as she would be less comfortable around him, maybe even end up hating him. This thought made him sick to his stomach. Hopefully Mikan, his loyal little sister, would keep it to herself.

"Hmm, that's not a question I thought you would ask Kotegawa-san, what interest could you possibly have in this matter?" Mikan asked, diverting the topic of conversation away from him and onto her. Rito sent her a silent thank you for this.

"W-w-what are you talking about, why would I care?" Yui was quick to say, her face red in what most would say was anger, but Mikan recognised as embarrassment.

"Well, you did ask so you must be at least curious, right?" she said, continuing to press. Unfortunately this course of action back fired, as most of the girls were now more fixated on the answer to Yui's original question than why she asked it.

Lala was quick to jump I and ask, "Waah, Mikan, you know who Rito likes, don't you?"

This caught the other girls' attention, "What are you talking about Lala-san?" Haruna questioned.

"Hmm, it was when we first met and I decided to marry Rito, he told me there was someone else he liked. Now that I think about it I never did find out who it was. I wonder if he still likes them."

This revelation caused many different reactions within the group, the two main ones being 'Marriage, what the hell is she talking about' and 'Oh, so Yuuki-kun already has someone in mind, I wonder who she is?'

Kotegawa was the most vocal, "Marriage, what are you talking about, you're too young for marriage."

"Yeah, this is the first time you've mentioned this Lala-chi. What are you talking about?" Mio added.

"Is it? I thought you knew. Rito and I were engaged, but in the end I decided that it would be unfair to force him into marriage against his will, so I ended the arrangement." Lala explained.

"Only un-officially though," Nana corrected, "in the official records you two are still going to wed."

"We are? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, Rito's practically been adopted by Papa, he must of really left a good impression. Rito is now regarded as the next ruler of the galaxy and any attempts on his life will be dealt with like an attempt on the life of a member of the royal family." Momo recited, before continuing with, "That's why you haven't had to deal with any more fiancé candidates, as far as the records go you're taken and there is nothing they can do about it."

"Ah, but you or Rito can still back out, it's not really a done deal, everyone just thinks it is." Nana concluded.

This explanation only caused more questions though, mainly to do with the word royal.

"Eh, you're royalty!?" said just about everyone.

"Yep, didn't I tell you Papa is the king of Deviluke and ruler of the galaxy?"

Her friends just shock their heads, eyes wide in surprise, prompting Momo to sigh, "Just what are you telling your friends Onee-sama?"

"Well Rito and Peke told me to keep it secret in the beginning, and I guess I just forgot that they didn't know. Whoops."

Suddenly excited, Risa and Mio jumped Lala and started bombarding her with questions about life as a princess, to which she answered with "It was really boring and lonely." They also asked why she came to Earth and Lala ending up explaining to them about the fiancé candidates and the events that led to her staying, including how Rito saved her and deciding that he was the one for her.

"Hey, where is Peke? I haven't seen her since Rito left." Haruna inquired.

"Actually, I don't know. I'm not wearing her, so she could be resting in my room, but it is kinda odd that she's not here." Lala answered.

"Oh, sorry about that Lala-chi, I asked her to keep an eye on Rito for me, and come down when she's sure he's asleep. I guess he's still awake, so she's still watching him." explained Risa.

"Hmm, why would you do that?"

"No reason," she replied with a devilish grin, causing not a single girl to believe her, well except for Lala.

Hearing this news, Rito panicked, spun around from his spying position and found him self face to face with a floating Peke. Her expression said it all, she was pissed off.


	2. Poker night

'_Oh shit'_ Rito thought. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Peke out of the air before she could even make a sound, made his way into the kitchen as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping and praying that he'd think up a way out of this. In the end, he settled for lying with a side of begging, with a sprinkling of truth to make it easier to swallow.

"I wasn't spying on them, I swear. I heard a noise and came down to see what it was, that's it, so please don't tell them I was there." Rito was practically on his knees at this point.

"Rest assured Rito-dono, I was not planning to tell them. Risa only told me to inform her when you went to sleep, nothing more" she told him, tone resentful, "besides, any step away from your cowardice self should be encouraged." She continued, deadpan.

"Hey!"

"Forgive me, I was of course joking."

'_Like hell you were_' he thought to himself. "So you're not going to tell anyone?"

"If asked, I will not lie for your sake. However, neither will I volunteer to tell them."

"B-but you looked so angry before, if it wasn't directed at me, why were you so cross."

"I do not appreciate being told what to do, especially if it separates me from Lala-sama."

"You really do care for her don't you?"

"Yes, I very much enjoy the time we spend together, particularly when I can be of service as her clothing." Peke casually explained. _'Luckily he doesn't know I can feel everything when I'm her clothing,' _she thought. If she had blood vessels she would have been blushing.

Unfortunately for Rito, this reminded him of the time he was Peke, mainly his time as Lala's clothes. The feel of her body as she rubbed against him, particularly her bra less breasts, but not forgetting the feel of her soft ass as she bent over during stretches, or the feel of her most private of places as his own barely suppressed excitement got the better of him and her clothes tightened. The sounds she made and how hot her body felt against his as he wrapped around her…

"-to-dono, Rito-dono! Are you okay?" Peke asked as she shook him awake.

Groaning, Rito asked, "What happened?"

"You suddenly started turning red before momentarily losing conciseness. I was rather worried."

"Right," Rito muttered as he remembered what he was thinking about, Lala's soft- _'no'_ he thought, shaking his head to clear it. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rito decided to go back to spying, hoping it would help to alleviate his paranoia or at least give him an early warning and a chance to run for it if they caused any trouble.

Going back to his old hiding place, he found them talking about the latest fashions, how many different outfits Peke had stored and which were Lala's favourites. Rito found himself yawning at the tedium. Bored and tired, he drifted off, worries forgotten as the girls' conversation became less and less interesting. If only he'd stayed alert a little longer then he would have had reason to be very worried.

* * *

Lala was having fun. Her friends and family were here, laughing and happy. So when Risa said she wanted to play an earth game called truth or dare, whatever that was, she found no reason not to agree. Some of the other girls were more hesitant but relented under Lala's enthusiasm. So when Lala asked how you play they all sweat dropped.

"Well, you ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth then you ask a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they say dare then you tell them to do something and they have to do it."

"That sounds like fun." She squealed.

"Alright, we'll play it a bit differently. How about we choose who asks and who gets asked with a game of poker."

"Hmm, what's that?" Lala asked.

"It's an Earth card game. There are lots of different ways to play but the one we're going to play is Draw poker. In this version you're dealt 5 cards, a full hand and you can discard and draw cards to improve your hand. Usually you bet money but this time it'll be winner asks loser." Risa told them.

"How do you know if you've won?" Run asked.

"There are lots of different hands." She explained to the present aliens. "Here, I'll show you" she offered. Showing an example each time, she began to explain the hands. "The highest is straight flush. That's when you have 5 cards of one suit in a row. Next is four of a kind, self explanatory really. After that it's a full house, which is a pair and a three of a kind. Then it's a flush, all cards from the same suit in any order, then a straight, which is when all your cards are in order. They can be from any suit as well. Then it's just three of a kind, two pair and finally pair. Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I think so, but what if someone has the same kind of hand?" Nana asked.

"Oh, then it's highest cards or if that doesn't work, highest suit. We'll say Hearts high, then Diamonds, Spades and finally Clubs, alright?

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Letting out a sigh, Mio muttered, "It'd be more fun to play strip poker."

Hearing the comment, Lala asked, "What's that?"

Mio answered, "It's a poker variation where the loser takes off a piece of clothing until they're completely naked. It's great if you ever want to get a good look at someone."

"Ooh, can we play that then?"

Sweat dropping, Haruna answered, "I don't think anyone wants that right now."

"Well, maybe if Rito-kun was here…" Run said.

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't allow it. It's indecent." Yui snapped at her, blushing wildly.

"You would need more than just one guy anyway. It's better to play with about equal numbers of boys and girls." Risa informed them.

It was then that Peke drifted into the room, and said "Rito-dono has finally fallen asleep, Momioka-san."

"Thanks Peke. Alright then, let's get started." Risa called, and then began dealing out the cards.

After one round of card swapping, everyone showed their hands. Haruna was the clear winner with a flush, with Run losing badly, having nothing.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth" Run responded.

"Um, I know, do you remember and feel what Ren does?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Really, you can feel _everything_?" Mio asked.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, blushing.

'_Don't tell them anymore, got that Run.' _Ren said in her head. '_It may be normal back home but they'd get the wrong idea here, and you know it.'_

"I know that. Now go back to sleep, this is my time." Run hissed out loud.

"Were you just talking to Ren?" Haruna asked.

"Yes, now can we move on? I'm not comfortable talking about this and neither is Ren."

"Hai, hai," Risa agreed. "Next round!" she then cheered.

A round of poker later and Yui had triumphed over Lala.

"Truth or dare" Yui ground out. It seems she didn't like the idea of playing.

"Truth," was the quick response.

'_Okay, what can I ask about? It can't be about Rito, but it can't just be something I can ask in a normal conversation either._' Yui thought_. 'I know, how about-'_ "What are you most afraid of?"

With this question, Lala seemed to shrink upon her self. "Promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"We promise" they chorused.

"Cats," she murmured, embarrassed.

"Cats," Nana repeated in disbelief. "What's so frightening about those cute little fuzz balls. They're so soft and warm," she said, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, what're wrong with cats?" Yui asked. As a cat lover, she was rather offended.

"I just hate them. Those staring eyes and sharp claws really freak me out. They're smart too, you can tell. They're obviously plotting something."

"Right, of course they are Ane-sama. We'll have to keep an eye out for their nefarious plans." Nana mocked. Lala, of course, didn't get it.

"Thank you so much," she gushed, giving her younger sister a hug. Nana just pushed her away, faintly annoyed.

"Riiight," Mio drawled. "Another round anyone?"

* * *

Six rounds later, in which Yui lost twice, both truths, in which it was revealed that no, she has never kissed a boy, but she has seen a boy totally naked.

Risa lost only once, choosing dare. She was tasked with prank calling Saruyama, which went as follows:

"Hello." Saruyama answered.

"Hi there, Saru-kun. It's Riko." Risa began, using a low and seductive voice.

"Riko! Er, hey. How're you?" he replied, flustered by his crushes call. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," she continued "I just wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?" He was getting excited, this sounded like a confession, or at least a second date, something that he'd been waiting for for months.

"I just wanted to tell you, I've fallen in love-"

'_Yes!'_ he thought, _'here it is. Once she says it, I'll tell her how much I love her, then we can start going out, then oooh, I can't wait,_' he thought as his face began heating up and his heart raced in anticipation.

"-with Rito. Kyaa," she squealed, "isn't he amazing! So kind and caring, and sooo cute, I could just eat him up. Well," she continued with her voice lowered, "maybe soon I'll have a taste. Ah" she squeaked, "I can't believe I just said that out load, it's so embarrassing. Anyway, the reason I called you is to ask you a favour. Can you tell Rito someone loves him, but don't tell him it's me. I want it to be a surprise. Thank you, I'm glad I have a friend like you. Bye." Then she hung up on him, not giving him a chance to reply. Not that he'd be able to, seeing how he was frozen in shock and horror.

Approximately an hour later, he finally formed a coherent thought, which goes as follows.

"Why is it always Rito!!!?" As a side note, I feel that my readers deserve to know this is the censored version, as the full version would be 27 words longer and would get me arrested in most countries. I hope this will suffice. Thank you.

The other three losses can be attributed to Mio, Momo and Lala. Mio had to show off her cosplay collection with the help of Peke, Momo revealed that the thing she envied most about Nana was her ability to keep calm even when things go bad and Lala had to reveal the 'most' she'd done with Rito.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'most'?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Have you two kissed, have you ever taken a bath with him, have you even seen him naked?" Risa growled.

"Oh, well, we took a bath together once, but he wasn't comfortable so I haven't asked in a while. Well, he has never kissed me, but sometimes when he's asleep I can't help myself."

Blank stares, blinking. That was the initial reaction from this statement. The second reaction was slightly loader. "WHAT! You kiss him in his sleep. That's horrible!" was the majority response. There was also the minority, aka Momo, response, which was "Why didn't I think- I mean, you shouldn't of done that Onee-sama."

"Why not? He seemed to enjoy it, holding me close whenever I did it." she defended.

"Yeah, it feels good when he holds you like that, doesn't it?" Momo said, letting out a happy sigh.

"It still doesn't mean you can take advantage of him like that! I thought you were better than that." Yui shouted.

"Alright, calm down, calm down." Mikan began before turning her attention to Lala and said, "Lala, you can't kiss people against their will, it's not right, and yes, that does include when he's asleep and can't say no. Promise not to do it again," she demanded.

"Hai" Lala agreed, looking sullen, "I won't kiss Rito when he's asleep.

"Now that that is settled, I think it's time for a break" Risa announced. "I'll be back in a minute," she told them before hurrying off with Mio in tow.

After Risa left, conversation slowly resumed, though you could tell it was a strain on Yui whenever she spoke to Lala. Two minutes later though, Yui's annoyance towards Lala vanished in an instant as Risa and Mio dragged in Rito, clad in only his boxers, and wearing strange device with antennae sticking out the top, into the room. Rito was somehow still asleep. He really can sleep through a lot, can't he?

* * *

Leaving the room with Mio was easy enough; the hard part was doing so in such a way that it didn't seem suspicious. That's why she had to wait so long after Peke came back, if she had gone straight away Yui and Mikan would defiantly notice something. The whole kissing argument had just made it easier.

There was one thing she didn't expect though; Rito was just outside the door. Both she and Mio jumped back in surprise, but they needn't have bothered, he was still soundly asleep.

Turning to Mio, Risa instructed her to "Go get it," leaving Risa and the sleeping Rito alone. Examining Rito's face, she softly murmured, "Lala's right about one thing, your sleeping face is very kiss able." She said, before leaning in to do just that. Capturing his lips, she revelled in how warm they were, as Rito's arms began to wrap themselves around her. Wait, what?

Pulling back or at least attempting to, she found herself in Rito embrace, while he continued to sleep, murmuring about sweet cherries. She would have found it flattering if she wasn't so embarrassed.

That was the position Mio found them in when she came down the stairs, Lala's phone in hand. "What are you doing," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't expect this. Its fine anyway, he's still asleep. Now, get it out. The number is 88-108-02, got it?"

"Yeah," she said, typing them in. A beam of light erupted, followed by two items which materialised from inside it. One was a remote control, while the other was what looked like a half-sphere with an antenna sticking out of it.

While Mio attached the antenna to Ritos head, Risa finally managed to free herself from his embrace. "Nice!" Risa celebrated. Giving him a quick once over, Risa decided that there was something wrong with the way Rito was dressed, he was wearing too much. Grinning, she stepped forward, and stripped him of his t-shirt. _'Much better,'_ she thought.

Mio then handed the remote controls to Risa, who hung them around her neck before each of them grabbed an arm, and dragged his still sleeping form into the living room, to the shock of their friends.


	3. Playing With Rito

The sight of Rito mostly naked sent the majority of the girls into a blushing fit, apart from Lala, Run and Momo. The former was immune due to her innocence, the latter two because of their lack of it. Momo even went as far as to lick her lips at the sight of his well built form. Football, gardening and Lala related trouble could do that to a body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yui shouted.

"Well, I just thought it would be more fun if Rito joined us. Don't you agree?" she smirked.

The girls shared equal looks of confusion.

"Now, shall we continue the game?" Risa continued before they had a chance to argue.

She quickly dealt the cards and an uneasy silence fell as there was a round of card swapping. Rito was placed in the middle of the circle of females as this went on, to various reactions.

Yui had to fight down her blush and averted her eyes in a huff, while Haruna kept sneaking glances at him.

Momo and Run were openly eyeing him hungrily where he lay. Run even reached forward to stroke his chest before her hand was slapped out of the air and she was scolded by Mikan.

Carefully reaching over to exchange a card with Risa, Nana had to lean over his sleeping body. Suddenly, Risa grinned as she flicked a dial on the controls that were wrapped around her neck.

Rito rolled over quickly, his arms grabbing hold of Nana as he turned, and suddenly she found herself in the warm embrace her sisters were talking about earlier. She almost let out a sigh of content before realising just how compromising her position actually was.

She and Rito were on their sides and pulled close together, facing each other. Their bodies were so close together she could feel his slow and steady heartbeat in contrast to her own fast and deep tempo. His hot breath was on her ear before he suddenly began to nibble on it lightly.

This time she did let out a happy squeak. Despite this, she began to pull away. Sensing this, the still sleeping Rito tightened his hold and began moving a hand downward.

Nana almost shuddered under the feel of his hand sliding along her spine. Still, she was about to call out screaming and punching when it happened.

He grabbed her tail.

This time Nana did release a moan and ground herself into him.

He slid his hand along her tail causing her to release another moan before he stopped at the tip. Nana finally relaxed, a red faced and lightly panting wreck. However, it wasn't over for her.

She instantly stiffened up as he brought her tail up wards, and then began stuck it in his mouth.

Her back arched with her eyes closed. She only opened them when she felt Rito do something interesting with his tongue.

She found herself looking in the eyes of one _very_ angry Yui.

Said dark haired girl pulled Nana away with a strength the princess didn't think humans had. As soon as she was clear, Yui kicked the still slumbering boy in the ribs.

Coughing, he finally stirred. Instinctively his hand clutched his hurting ribs. Looking around the room tiredly, he was very quickly wide awake as he found himself surrounded by girls, there faces red in anger and embarrassment as they glared. Well, apart from Lala who was pouting, Momo who was muttering under her breath about lucky sisters, Mio and Risa who were grinning like maniacs and finally Nana, who seemed more furious and flustered than the rest. There were tears in her eyes which for some reason made him feel really guilty, and he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry for listening in," Rito immediately began to apologize.

"What are you talking about?" Yui sniffed. "You should be more concerned about the fact that you've just molested this poor girl," she gestured to Nana.

"Seemed like she enjoyed it to me; she didn't even fight back," Momo muttered.

"Huh?" Rito was confused. He didn't do anything to Nana. "What're you talking about?"

"Y-Y-You…You!" Yui began to advance menacingly.

Rito began to back away, only to find himself unable to move.

"Hey, what's this?" he demanded, causing confused glances between the girls.

"This is a control device," Risa explained with a smirk, brandishing her remote control.

"Why do you have that?"

Risa's answer was a grin.

"Seriously, get it off her!" Rito pleaded. He could imagine what kind of thing she would think to do to him if she had him under control; it would probably kill him.

As Yui advanced, backed up by Mikan, Risa flicked one of the controls, forcing Rito to jump up block their path.

"What are you doing Yuuki-kun?"

"I can't really stop myself!"

"Calm down," Mio advised. "It's only for one night, and I'm sure you all want to play with Yuuki-kun in some way or another right?"

"What are you saying?" Yui blushed.

"I've noticed the way you look at him-" Momo began.

"Shut it!" Yui snapped.

"Aright, let's take a vote. Raise your hand if you want Yuuki-kun to join in."

Risa, Mio, Momo and Run raised their hands immediately. Rito was about to breathe a sigh of relief, after all, there were 9 girls there and only 4 of them had put their hands up, when he noticed Lala's hand join them.

He didn't expect Lala to agree. Didn't she understand that they could make him do anything they wanted him to, and just what that would be? Ah, of course, this was innocent Lala, of course she didn't; she probably just thought they would play normal games.

"Alright! We have majority vote," Mio cheered.

"I don't think this is fair to Yuuki-kun," Haruna tried to change the groups mind.

"Ah, Haruna-chan~, don't be like that," Risa leaned closer. "After all, this might be your chance."

"Chance?" she squeaked.

Risa didn't respond as she leaned away. "This is how it's going to work; the winner can either ask a truth or dare to the loser, or they can have Rito do one thing they want. Shall we try again?" she grinned, dealing another round.

The winner this time was Risa, while the loser was Mikan. She ignored the younger girl entirely in favour of Rito. "Let's start this slow, shall we? Rito, you're going to give me a shoulder rub for 5 minutes." She ordered, and Rito found his body forced to obey.

He sat behind Risa, his legs splayed apart so she could get very close to him; she was almost sat in his lap.

Slowly and sensually she took off her pyjama top, leaving her shoulders bear. Rito slowly and with much nervousness began to massage the bare skin.

It was soft and smooth, Rito decided, and this simple massage was no where near as bad as he had thought it would be. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, but he had been expecting something much worse.

Then she let out a low groan as his fingers dug into a particularly sweet spot, and Rito found himself red faced once again.

"Th-that's enough," Yui declared.

"My five minutes aren't over yet," she let out a happy sigh.

"It's indecent," Yui pressed.

"If you think this is bad, just wait until I really get going."

Yui fumed as Rito finally finished the shoulder rub as a timer went off. Slightly disappointed at the loss of contact, Risa once again dealt the cards.

This time Mio was the winner and Yui the loser.

"Truth or dare?" Mio asked, more interested in Yui than Rito at the moment.

"Dare."

"You do realize you can't back out once you know the dare, right? Last chance."

"Dare," she affirmed.

"I dare you to hug Rito."

"H-h-hug him?"

"Yep! What's the matter, it's just a hug."

Shakily, Yui stood, as did Rito. She nodded her acceptance as she stepped closer to him. "Just a hug, just a hug," she repeated to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She looked into Rito's eyes just before the hug. "Th-this is just because of the dare," she told him, fidgeting with her fingers as she blushed.

Then she wrapped her arms around him, a gesture which Rito returned. She too was warm and soft, and Rito couldn't help but feel happy at the contact. Still, the contact caused him to stiffen as two soft somethings pressed into his bare chest. Kotegawa didn't even seem to notice, and so Rito made no comment.

Yui on the other hand was delighted. He was some warm, and he smelled sooo nice she found herself sniffing his hair with out even realizing it.

Eventually though they had to separate, and Yui had to fight back the grin that was plastered on her face.

Blushing, they both sat down with further comment.

Again Risa dealt the cards. It was time to up the ante, she decided, and who better to take it to the next level than _her_. This time the game was rigged so that _she _would be the winner.

"Show your cards," she called after a round of swapping.

"I win!" Run called out, delightedly jumping up and down in the air. Risa smiled; this exactly what she wanted.

Once she calmed, she immediately set her eyes on Rito. "I want a kiss," she demanded.

"K-kiss!"

"Yep, a kiss," she repeated. She was already crawling over to him, licking her lips in anticipation. "I've always wanted to kiss you again, and now I can." She didn't waste anytime, quickly locking lips with the stunned boy.

'_It feels so good, my body feels so hot, just from a kiss. I wonder what more would make me feel like,_' she thought, slipping her tongue in as he gasped. She never wanted to stop. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rito began to kiss back.

On his end, Rito was shocked at her boldness. He couldn't get way though, and so he allowed himself to be kissed. Giving Risa a massage had felt nice; hugging Yui was great; this was amazing. Run was putting a lot of passion into the kiss, and they were so close he could feel how hot her body was even though their bodies weren't touching, only their lips. As sudden shock of pleasure casued him to gasp, and Rito felt Run's tongue dart in immediately. It felt so nice; his heart was beating and his face was red and finally, finally, he gave in and began to kiss her back. After all, it wasn't like he could stop this if he tried; it wasn't his fault so he might as well enjoy it.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that enough? Weren't we just talking about how wrong it is to forcefully kiss someone?"

Run could hear the bickering, but she didn't care. The taste of his lips was intoxicating. She wouldn't let up until she absolutely had to.

Rito couldn't hear the background noise; he was focused on something else

"Well, yeah, we were, but I don't see how this applies here."

"You don't call _that_ a forced kiss?"

"Not really; he's not even resisting at all."

"That's because of that controller of yours!"

"Can't be, after all, I turned the machine off ages ago, when he gave me my shoulder massage. Since then it has all been Rito."

Run heard that! Suddenly there was burst of happiness in her chest and she made the kiss even more passionate, forcing him back so she was lying on top of him, her body pressed against his. He had full control of his body and hadn't even tried to wriggle away; he had even kissed her back.

To Rito, it was a sudden change as Run began to press her body aginst his, her soft chest against his, and now she was on top of him. Under the flood of pleasurable sensations, Rito didn't resist.

Finally though, Run was forced to break the kiss, leaving both of them gasping for breath. Run was delighted, while Rito seemed unable to make a sound.

She took a quick glance around the room; most of the other girls seemed to be staring, transfixed, while Yui was being held back by Mio and Risa.

Shrugging, she went in for another kiss, but was blocked as Mikan put a hand between their lips.

"You only get one," she told the older girl shakily.

By now Yui had stopped struggling and her competition had woken form their daydreams.

Pouting, Run turned and took a seat beside the still stunned Rito and snuggled into him, content with her progress, at least for now. Deliberately grinding his arm into her breasts as she sat didn't even break him from his stupor. Taking this as a sign of assent, she rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time, she was ahead.

Rito was lost in his own thoughts; it was only know that he noticed, but Haruna and Lala had been watching as Run and him kissed. He could have cried.

Smirking at Run, Risa dealt the next hand. "See, this is what I'm talking about; we can finally work off some of our frustrations this way."

"W-w-w-we?" Nana stumbled over her self.

"Just what kind of frustrations do you mean?" Mikan shrieked.

"I think that's obvious at this point, don't you?" Risa laughed. "Hey Lala, you have a lie detector in this thing, right? What number?"

"0903," Lala told her immediately.

Quickly bringing out the machine before anyone could protest, she flicked it on. "Man, I should have thought of this at the beginning. Okay Lala, how about you explain how this works."

"Ding-Ding-Truth-kun can detect when anyone lies in its presence and outs them. Daddy asked me to build it when I was little, but then started using it against me whenever I did something bad," Lala pouted.

"Perfect."

"That's not perfect at all!"

"Yes it is. Now no one can lie if they choose truth, and I can out most of you here."

"O-out?" Haruna asked fearfully.

"Yep. I've suspected for awhile, but this is the perfect chance to confirm our suspicions."

"What?"

"Who here has romantic feelings for Rito, of course, or at least has thought about him that way before. Go on; raise your hands if you have." Risa prompted.

"Truth-kun will be able to detect that, won't it?"

"Hai!" Lala confirmed, her own hand proudly in the air. Run's soon joined her, as well as Risa's. Slowly, Momo raised her own hand as well. Mio joined them, saying "No more than a few fantasies though, and not seriously."

"Haruna too!" Lala declared, encouraging the blushing girl to very reluctantly raise her hand as well.

That had finally snapped Rito out of it, and his eyes snapped to her form.

She refused to meet his gaze.

The final three, Mikan, Yui and Nana didn't raise their hands, instead choosing to blush furiously.

Risa looked the group over carefully. She had known Mio, Run and Lala would all freely admit it, (Mio having shared a couple of her fantasies earlier). Haruna's hand was a surprise, but only in that she had finally admitted her crush. Risa had suspected this state of affairs for a long time now, two of her closest friends after the same guy, and it was unhealthy for it to continue. The fact that Lala had seemed to know was shocking though.

Momo's hand was a surprise to her, though not as much of one as it should be, thinking back.

Looking over the final three, she smirked. "All right Truth-kun, which of us are lying?" she asked.

Yui obviously was; Risa was reasonably sure she too was in love with Rito and refusing to admit it. The fact that Momo seemed to think the same only increased her conviction. The other two girls probably hadn't thought much about it, so she dismissed them. The only one she wanted to confirm right now was Yui.

"**Kotegawa Yui – Lying."** The machine intoned, causing said girl to blush madly at being outed so easily. Risa smirked. Now that she knew everyone who had feelings for Rito, they could sort it out.

"**Lala Satalin Deviluke – Truth**." The machine continued.

"Ah, Yui does like Rito!" Lala bluntly pointed out.

"**Momioka Risa – Lying." **

"Oh, it seems I forgot to raise my own hand, sorry," Risa smoothed over.

"You're not mad?" Yui asked, shocked at the flippant, almost happy manner Lala would say something like that.

"**Momo Velia Deviluke - Truth."**

"Ah, well, it is a surprise, but- Ah, Momo-chan too!"

Momo gave her a sheepish smile, one that somehow managed to convey a feeling of "Sorry Onee-sama," and "You didn't know!"

"**Nana Asta Deviluke – Lying."**

"Ah, I thought so!" Momo yelled in triumph as Nana's face turned even more red.

"Shut up! So what if I've thought about it! So what if I even tried to sneak into his bed a few times but always chickened out or found either one of you already there!"

"**Run Elsie Jewelria – Truth."**

Where before Lala was cheery, now she was in a thoughtful silence. Both of her sisters liked Rito as well; this was something she did not expect.

Risa too was shocked. Nana had always been cold to Rito, and as far as she could remember had shown none of the usual traits she was expecting to find in a crushing girl. But then again, it was the same with Momo; she hadn't spent enough time in the company of the sisters to really know them that well.

Rito had always been strangely reluctant let her get close to them before for reasons she still didn't fully understand.

The reason may not have been obvious to her, but to Rito they were simple. Momo + Risa + Rito = Trouble. It was as straightforward as that.

"**Sairenji Haruna – Truth."**

Nodding her head, Lala had come to a decision. "So what if you love Rito too. That doesn't change anything between us!"

"**Sawada Mio – Truth. Additional information – Also true."**

'_That have been Mio saying it was true that although she has thought about it, she wasn't serious.'_

"Ane-ue" - "Onee-sama," the twins hesitantly started.

"You're still my sisters and we'll just have to talk this through."

Risa nodded. "Yes, it's time to talk, now that the whole truth's come out. Rito?" she turned her attention to the sole boy in the room, only to find him unconscious.

"Hehe, he fainted almost as soon as Yui's feelings came to light," Lala gave a nervous chuckle. He was still sitting up although his eyes were rolled into the back of his head; it probably had something to do with Run's form still snug against his.

"Alr-" Risa began, before the Truth-kun cut her off.

"**Yuuki Mikan – Lying."** With that, it turned quiet, switching to standby mode.

There was a moment of silence as Mikan's red face turned redder and every conscious person in the room turned their attention to her.

"EH?"

* * *

A/N: Here you are. Sorry it took so long.

I can't really think of anything to say about the chapter. Except maybe to remind people I'm a brit, so when I say football, I mean what most of you refer to as soccar. Or whatever it is you call it. I do not mean American football


	4. The Sister Problem

"EH?" The entire group yelled as one, facing the blushing Mikan.

"It's not what you think!" she immediately began to spout an explanation. "It was only when I was little! It wasn't serious!"

"Truth-kun, confirm?" Risa immediately ordered sharply.

"**Yuuki Mikan – Lying."** It intoned.

"Okay, look, so it may have been when I was older, but you could only call it a crush, not serious love!"

"Truth-kun?" Risa again insisted.

"**Unable to confirm – define 'serious' love?"** it enquired.

"Never mind that!" Yui yelled, practically jumping up and onto her feet. "It's indecent!"

"Have you ever thought of kissing him? And I don't mean like one of those close families who may kiss cheeks, I mean like a deep romantic kiss." Risa pressed, smoothly getting to her feet.

"N-N-No!" she stuttered; her face was a deep red and she was subtly trying to back away.

"I should have known after that bed fiasco," Momo muttered, getting up also.

"Truth-kun?" Yui cut in sharply. Her mouth was set and her arms were folded under her breasts.

"**Yuuki Mikan – Lying."**

"Mi-Mikan-chan?" Lala asked, a little confused. Even she knew that love between siblings was not supposed to be like that.

"Ecchi girl," Momo commented.

"I never would have expected this," Nana put forth her opinion.

"Its kind of fetishy," Mio added under her breath, too low to be heard.

Haruna was strangely silent.

Meanwhile, Run had taken the opportunity to snuggle up closer to Rito, trying to wake him up – with feather light kisses on his exposed chest of course.

She knew it was wrong, but when there is an opportunity, it should be taken. That was what she always thought.

"Listen, listen!" Mikan once again began. "It was because of Run!" Mikan squirmed where she sat. "Ever since you girls came, Rito's been ignoring me more and more; seeing you get close to him like that made me think about it, with me in your place. When Run kissed him, it made me think about it. I've never seriously thought about him in that way! I've only fantasised a bit."

By this point, most of the girls were crowding around the younger Yuuki sibling, looming over her. Mikan herself was pressed as far back as possible, so flustered she was almost in tears, the salty liquid gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey!" Rito's voice suddenly called out.

It seemed he'd finally managed to rouse himself, only to find his little sister crying, surrounded by his female friends.

Well, apart from Run, who was blushing beside him.

Rushing forward between Momo and Risa, he went straight to Mikan. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"It's not what you think, it's not like that!" she responded, burying her face in his chest.

"Its alright," he soothed, "I believe you," he told her, holding her in a protective hug. "C'mon, let's get you out of here and you can tell me what's wrong."

She nodded her head against him to signal her agreement. He helped her stand and led her to her room, throwing a quick glare to the girls as he left.

"Well, that could have gone better," Risa sighed.

"It's indecent," Yui said vehemently.

"Truth-kun?" Haruna asked, standing up to better face her friends.

"**Yuuki Mikan – Truth."**

The entire room seemed to let out a collective breath at this declaration.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Risa let out.

"Unless she begins to get serious," Mio cut the brief moment of happiness short.

"Do you think we were a bit hard on her?" Haruna asked, concerned for the girl they'd just made cry.

"No, I don't think we were," Yui said coldly.

"We could have handled it better, but we had to be sure," Risa partially agreed

"We'll have to apologize," Lala cut in. Unlike her usual aura of a kind but ditzy innocent girl, now she was giving off an aura of apologetic dignity.

"Yeah, you're right," Nana agreed with her eldest sister. "We barge into her house, hog her brother's attention, and even make her cook for us – the least we could do is respect her privacy. We crossed a line. Even though some of her feelings may be… inappropriate between siblings, she knows it too, and would never act on it."

"I agree," Momo put forth her own thoughts. "We should apologise to her for acting so brazenly about what turned out to be almost nothing. But don't forget, there is something else we need to discuss," Momo reminded.

She felt terrible for her actions and would try to make it up to Mikan when she could, but there was something else to do now.

"What is that?" Haruna asked.

"Everyone here has feelings for Rito; well, apart from Mio-san."

"I do not have feelings for Yuuki-kun!" Yui reflexively yelled.

"Don't even try to deny it," Risa pressed.

"Or are you questioning Onee-sama's lie-detector?" Momo continued.

"Lala-san's inventions are notoriously unreliable!" Yui yelled.

"Doesn't stop you from blaming Rito-kun every time one of them goes wrong," Run told her snidely, standing up to look her in the eye. She had had just as much, if not more, first hand experience with Lala's invention than Rito. She knew better than to blame Rito, even slightly. Hell, she would happily accept the usual consequences (Rito with a pretty girl usually) if they were targeted at her.

Yui's mouth worked, trying to find a response to that.

"Don't worry about it Kotegawa-san. I do the same," Haruna told her gently with the slightest hint of shame, placing a hopefully placating hand on one of her crossed arms.

"So what do we do now?" Momo asked, glancing at each girl in turn.

"We should all marry him!" Lala cheerfully proposed, jumping to her feet.

"A-A-All of us?" Yui stuttered.

"That's illegal in Japan," Haruna shouted.

"So?" Momo asked. "If Rito marries Onee-sama, he'll be a member of the Deviluke royal family. From there, Japanese laws won't apply," she shrugged. "I say we do it! This way we can all have a piece," she licked her lips. "I was planning on becoming his mistress anyway; this is even better," she suddenly blushed, both hands on her cheeks as she did so, trying to hide it.

"Ooh, I'll take that position," Risa squealed. "I'm not really interested in marrying him, but the mistress position sounds perfect for me." She quickly glanced at Mio, who was smiling at her. Maybe Mio would like to share the position with her on and off?

"I'm fine with it," Run suddenly smiled. "Being able to kiss him like that was amazing; if I can be with the man I love, I'll do anything," she began, a shy smile on her face that was in stark contrast to her strong declaration. She knew it was very unlikely she would be able to win Rito over on her own; this was for the best. She could stay by Rito's side, even if she would have to share with Lala. Rito was sure to return her affections one day. Suddenly she grimaced. "Ren isn't very happy, but he'll just have to live with it."

"Don't you think he should have a say?" Nana asked.

"It's not his decision to make." Run told her simply. "On my planet, we can change our gender with the correct prompts. It's a lot harder on my home world than it is here, where we only have to sneeze. This is only relatively of course. It is fairly easy to change at home, but accidental changes are rare. The switch is intentional four times out of five."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Background," she said simply. "Because of this, one personality is almost always in control. The other is nothing more than a confidante, a sibling. We care about them, listen to them; they know everything about us. They are the absolute closest person to us. They advise us, but we still make the final decision. This is mine," she finished.

"Okay, so that's four votes for polygamy," the blonde stated. Mio wasn't being included in the vote, and neither was Mikan. Due to this, only seven girls had the right to vote, and with four positive responses already, they already had the majority. Still, in this situation quantity meant little; what mattered was quality. She turned to one of the royal twins, the one she believed to be the youngest for obvious reasons. "Nana-san, what do you think?" Risa asked the flustered princess somewhat clinically.

Startled at the attention suddenly being drawn to her, Nana flushed, letting out a small squeak of surprise. Her shoulders narrowed, trying to make herself seem smaller. Then, suddenly, she exploded outwards. "I don't like that brute!" was her very vocal response.

"And now you're the one questioning Onee-sama's inventions," Momo coldly pointed out. "Don't you remember all the times Papa has caught us and forced us to confess with that machine? It's only ever once given a false reading, and that was due to a misunderstanding."

"Then that's all it is!"

"The question was rather clear. I don't see how it could be a misunderstanding?"

"Like I said, I've thought about it!" Nana blushed as she yelled, her arms stiff at her sides.

"You've just always known that Lala and Yuuki-kun would end up together, right?" Haruna asked, somewhat sympathetic to her plight. After all, the same dilemma had plagued her for quite some time; it was only when she told Lala of her feelings that the burden lifted from her shoulders, at least some what. "And now that the opportunity has presented itself, you're unsure of the extent of you're feelings?"

Hesitantly, Nana nodded.

"Well then, you don't have to agree right away," Mio cheered, jumping up into the air and pumping her arm high.

"W-What do you mean?" Nana asked.

"Well, if you're unsure, you can just carry on as normal," she began. "If your feelings grow stronger with time, you can join in later, and if they don't, you can simply bow out. You don't have to force yourself," Mio continued to explain cheerfully.

"Mio-chan's right. If we do go through this, this vote isn't your only chance to join."

"You mean we'd have to let other girls join in if they asked?" Run asked, incensed.

This question was ignored for now as they turned to the next in line.

"What about you Yui?" Lala asked, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"I never would've expected any of you to entertain such a thought! I'm leaving!" Yui yelled, grabbing the bag containing her clothes and other belongings. She stormed to the door.

'_How dare they ask me something like that? Polygamy! How indecent! And they'd agreed so easily. If it was the aliens only, that would be one thing, but even Risa had agreed.'_

'_Wait, on second thought, that blonde slut had only agreed to become his mistress. That was even worse!'_

Yui stopped to imagine the absurdity for a moment.

She could picture it now. She would walk through the kitchen door and into the family room (wearing normal clothes or an elaborate dress she wondered. Apparently at this point she would be a Queen, married to the King of the Galaxy. Would they be in a normal house on Earth or a palace on Deviluke?) and she would find Lala and Run, playing with a red headed boy, maybe two years old. A green haired girl who looked maybe nine years old, Celine, watched over the three, jumping from one foot to another in excitement.

And then another door would open, and in would step Rito, tall and proud, a bright smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Celine would immediately notice and call, spinning around to run towards him. He would go down onto his knee and she would jump into his open and waiting arms, a huge smile splitting her face, and they would hug.

"Rito!" Lala and Run would call out, delighted, the former of which would scoop up the toddler into her arms as she stood.

They would both happily move up to him, giving him both a kiss on his cheek, then pass on the toddler.

With a small smile, Rito would take hold of the boy. "Papa!" the child would call out happily as he was wrapped in his fathers arms.

Then Rito would turn to her; she too would have a smile on her face. His eyes would soften as he regarded her.

"I'm back Yui," he would say.

"Welcome back darling," the dark haired girl would greet him, and then she would walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The toddler would twist in his father's arms and turn to her. He would have her eyes. "Mama!" he cried out happily, a sparkle in his eyes.

Yui would take him from Rito just as the sound of the door clicking open hit their ears. In would walk Momo, Nana and Haruna, three children around them. There were two seven years old, one boy and one girl, the former with short straight black hair, the latter with long pink hair and a black tail ending in a spade-like shape. The third child was a five year old boy with spiky pale red hair that was one shade away from pink. He too had a black tail, this one tipped with an elaborate trident instead of the spade his mother sported. It resembled his grandfather's.

The children's face's lit up as they laid eyes on their father, and they all quickly swarmed around the four adults; Rito, Yui, Lala and Run.

The eldest, the pink haired girl, tugged on Yui's clothes; she looked down at the beautiful girl. "Auntie Yui, can I hold Touma?" she asked.

Yui smile down on her. "Yes, of course you can," she agreed, lowering herself so she could look the girl, Yuno, in the eye.

Carefully, she handed him over. "He'll be heavy," she warned.

"Don't worry; I'm a member of the Deviluke race, remember?" the girl reassured her, reminding Yui of their races' enormous strength.

"Only half, remember," she gently tapped the girl on the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle.

"Hai~" she responded with a smile that was mimicked by her little brother.

"Kotegawa-san?" Rito called for her attention as he walked down the stairs. He now had a t-shirt on, but still wore the antenna.

"Call me Yui, Darling," the black haired girl said, still lost in her fantasy. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?'_

"Y-Yui? D-D-D-Darling?" Rito stuttered, snapping her out of her fantasy. His face was flushed as he stared at her in confusion. It was strange for her to be so casual.

She blinked at him, flushing bright red as the realisation that she had said the last bit out loud slowly sunk in. Her jaw worked as she tried to form a coherent explanation for why she'd just called him Darling and came up with a blank.

He seemed to snap out of it first though, as he was quick to pull himself together. He looked away, slightly embarrassed; coughing into his fist, he began. "What are you doing out here, Kot-, um, Y-Yui-san?" he stuttered, still slightly pink cheeked.

Yui fought down the urge to scold him for addressing her so familiarly, embarrassed at how nice it felt and how happy such a simple change made her. It would sound very strange to first tell someone to call you by your first name, and then scold them for doing so.

Rito glanced down at her, taking in her still pyjama clad form and then noticing the bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Yui gave him a brief glare as she remembered the reason for her departure, causing Rito to step back in fear of reprisal.

Seeing this, she sighed. "I'm not mad at you," she told him, though her voice still held an angry tone and she continued to glare. At least the intensity of her gaze had lessened. "I'm going home."

"Wha? Why?" he asked. "What did those guys say?" he asked, throwing a quick look to the room where he knew the girls where.

"I-It doesn't matter! I'm going!"

"Dressed like that?" he asked, giving another embarrassed glance at the pyjamas she was still wearing.

"Gah!" she recoiled in shock, shrinking in on herself slightly.

"You can get dressed in my room," he offered, setting off up the stairs.

Hesitantly, Yui followed.

"Then you can tell me what happened; both you and Mikan are upset, and she refuses to tell me why," he continued, looking back at her seriously as he reached the top of the stairs.

"This and that are two different things," she said coldly, one arm holding her bag, the other folded over her chest.

"Then explain it to me?" he asked, ushering her into his room to change.

"I-It was a misunderstanding," she began through the door, unbuttoning her top and grabbing a shirt from her bag.

"What was?" he asked. He had taken a seat next to the door and was leaning on the door frame.

"W-We thought Mikan-chan had said something outrageous and just plain wrong. It turns out we had overreacted. We were going to apologize soon enough."

"She was crying. I haven't seen her cry in a very long time. I don't want to see her cry again. What was the misunderstanding?" Rito asked again, this time with much more force.

Taken aback at this, Yui stopped in the middle of changing, just as she was pulling her pants up. It was rare to hear Rito so serious.

"You really care about Mikan-chan, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Of course; she's my little sister and I love her very much," he told her sharply. "I want to know what was so important that my friends would make her cry."

Yui was silent for a moment. "It's not often that you're so serious; I've always thought you were the indecisive type."

"Only when it comes to girls," he told her somewhat sadly. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I think I was the worst," she told him, ashamed of herself. "We were very cruel to her, but I was particularly vicious. Where is she now?" She pulled her pants all the way up.

"She cried herself to sleep; I think its best to leave her to rest."

"I'll come back to apologize to her tomorrow. The sooner I come back the better."

"But what happened?" he pressed

"I think it will be better if you didn't know," she told him, taking a seat on his bed.

"But-" he began.

"Please," she implored. "Trust me."

Rito paused. For Yui to speak like that meant the matter must have been very serious. "Alright," he told her. "I trust you."

She blushed furiously at those words; her heart warmed at the faith he was displaying in her.

"What about you? Why are you leaving?"

"Why should you care?"

"You're my friend. Of course I care."

Yui's blush intensified at these words. Noticing her agitated state, she forced herself to take a relaxing breath and leaned back, allowing herself to lie on the bed.

It was only then that it clicked; she was laying on Rito's bed, in his room. Involuntarily, she took in a deep breath and noticed it smelled like him, a mixture of sweat and plants. Then she noticed another underlying smell. Lala, she identified with a grimace.

Well, that was to be expected. She _had_ admitted to sneaking into his bed to kiss him in his sleep.

"They asked me to take part in something I disapprove of," Yui eventually answered his question.

"What?" he asked.

Yui hesitated. She could tell him what they were planning and potentially ruin the whole thing now, but what would that accomplish? Her friends would hate her for it.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Another thing I just have to trust you on? Alright," he nodded his head even though she couldn't see. There was a pause. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Why?" she immediately snapped back.

"Ehehe, I was kind of relying on your help. This thing on my head, I can't take it off. I think I need to press a release on the controller, and, well, I thought you would be down there to help me convince them of that. Besides, weren't you having fun?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, well, it was fun, until _that_ topic came up."

Rito nodded his head, knowing there would be no more elaboration on the subject.

"Besides all that though," he began embarrassedly, "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" she asked

"You have feelings for me," he stated. "We need to talk about that."

* * *

A/N:

By the way, Nana is actually the second sibling. Momo is the youngest.

Also, this isn't quite as funny as I would have liked, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I wrote what felt right. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

This was written before Darkness. I lol'd when Momo was the driving force here and there.


End file.
